Juste une ligne dans ton livre
by Elyanne
Summary: L'alcool est nuisance, c'est parfaitement connu. Mais si parfois ce dernier pouvait avoir de sublimes conséquences? Les Cullen sont de retour plongeant Bella dans un tourbillon éthylique...Oneshot.
1. Sacrée Soirée

Je n'avais jamais bu. Je n'en avais jamais su l'utilité. Il s'agissait d'un fléau, d'une substance illicite provoquant malheur et désolation. Mais j'avais toujours su que malheur et désolation trouvaient leur perdition dans l'alcool. Et j'étais malheureuse et désolée. J'étais perdue, déboussolée. Et pour une fois, peu m'importait d'être responsable, peu m'importait d'être droite et sage. Je souhaitais qu'on me foute la paix. Je souhaitais guérir de cette plaie béante qui abîmait mon cœur. Ce fut alors comme un cercle vicieux. Un cercle sans fin. Eternel comme l'instigateur de cette folie.

Un verre, deux verres, trois verres. Pour oublier. Oublier que tout cela était du passé. Qu'il m'avait oublié. Qu'il m'avait omis. Que je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Oublier qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour. Que tout avait été mensonge.

Quatre verres, cinq verres, six verres. Pour ne plus se souvenir de la douceur de ses baisers, de la tendresse émanant de ses caresses. Pour ne plus se souvenir du mielleux de sa voix. De ses belles paroles. Et tout devenait flou. Les personnes de ce bar miteux, dans ce Forks raté. Non je n'avais pas le droit d'être là. Non je n'avais pas le droit d'agir comme cela. Et cela je n'en tenais rigueur. Mentir m'avait paru si aisé. Me faire passer pour une autre, charmer. Je pouvais être bonne comédienne. Et c'était grâce à cela que je pouvais le voir chaque matin au lycée sans avoir à hurler malgré toute la douleur que je contenais. C'était grâce à cela que je pouvais lui sourire acceptant son amitié à défaut de son amour. Je détestais ce clivage entre amour et amitié. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se confondre ? Au moins pour cette fois.

Sept verres…Je commençais peu à peu à m'oublier. Qui étais-je ? D'où venais-je ? Peu importait. C'était si salvateur de ne plus savoir qui j'étais. De pouvoir arpenter mes pensées tout en ne comprenant nullement leur sens.

« Te penses-tu mature en réagissant ainsi ? »

Il me semble ne t'avoir rien demandé Edward. Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Huit verres…Tout tournait. Tout…mouvait. Une musique s'éleva au loin. Une douce mélodie. J'ignorai si cela était un souvenir où si ce bar avait vraiment compris ce qui m'arrivait.

_Tied to the testing of wills, where my heart breaks and spills  
Left to the sight of the sky, in your arms I'm defined_

J'étais définie dans ses bras. J'étais quelqu'un. Je me sentais complète. A present, qu'étais-je? Vide, inconsistence. _  
Thrown to the wolves in the minds of your enemies,  
in the minds of your enemies  
And I'm stone in the eyes of your foolishness._

C'était moi qui avait été stupide. C'était moi qui avait été assez naïve pour croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer. Si seulement j'avais su, si seulement je m'étais entendue. Il était parfait. Qu'aurait-il pu trouver à une banale humaine comme moi ?

« Bella, comment oses-tu remettre en cause mes sentiments à ton égard ? »

Je l'ignorai encore une fois. Cette voix avait pour seul but de me torturer davantage. Edward souhaitait me retirer toute once de raison. Pourquoi m'infligeait-il cela ?

Neuf verres…J'avais du mal à porter l'objet à mes lèvres. Ma main tremblait…Avais-je atteint ma limite ?

_If this is what I'm __meant for, no longer interesting  
Fall forward to even the score  
Just a thought to you_

Etais-je même une pensée pour toi? J'avais tant cru en nous. En toi surtout. J'étais pathétique. Pathétique et stupide. Me mettre dans cet état pour un homme ? Pour un vampire ? J'aurais aimé être plus forte. J'aurais aimé être plus stable. Charlie devait se faire un sang d'encre. Quel genre de fille étais-je pour lui infliger cela ? Il avait déjà souffert de ma déprime. Et même après le retour des Cullen, il en souffrait encore. J'étais horrible. Espérant pouvoir rentrer, je me levai. De suite la pièce tourna et je me rattrapai fortement au comptoir. C'était mal partit.

_Ma belle, besoin d'aide ?

« Bella fuis »

Une voix gutturale s'éleva à mes côtés, plissant mes yeux je vis un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

_Non merci…

Avançant vers la porte en titubant, je ne compris que plus tard qu'un groupe d'hommes en bloquer l'accès. Zut ! Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à supporter les frasques de ma poisse. Ne pouvait-elle pas me foutre la paix ce soir. Je me stoppai net, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais faire. L'un d'eux me sourit, s'approchant vivement vers moi. Bon sang, je me haïssais. Comment Charlie gérera-t-il l'annonce de ma mort ? Et Jake ? Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule, je grimaçai. Aucune délicatesse.

_Alors chérie, que dirais-tu d'un verre ?

« Pour la dernière fois Bella, cesse de jouer les écervelées, sors de cet endroit ».

_J'ai assez bu répliquai-je, d'un calme olympien.

Peu m'importait ce qu'il me ferait. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, la vie ne m'offrait rien. J'avais ardemment souhaité quitter ce monde. Peut-être ces hommes étaient-ils mes sauveurs ? Un autre vint se poster près de moi, caressant mes cheveux.

_En es-tu sûre ? Nous sommes de très bonne compagnie.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ne discernant toujours rien, je ne sus pas tout de suite qui était les nouveaux arrivants. Ce ne fut que lorsque son odeur titilla mes narines que je le reconnus. Edward ? Mais que faisait-il en ces lieux ? Venait-elle me sauver ? Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ? Je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Une puissante poigne m'extirpa des bras de mes « nouveaux amis » et je percutai le torse d'Emmett. Tiens ! Les Cullen avaient envoyé la grosse artillerie.

_Hey ! S'exclama un de mes futurs tortionnaires.

_Navré de cette interruption. Veuillez poursuivre s'exclama une dernière voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Alice.

_Attention Humains, les…

Avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, je me sentis soulevée du sol. Nul doute c'était bien lui. C'était bien son odeur, son corps. Je me débattis en sentant l'air fouetter mon visage. Où m'emmenait-il ? Je souhaitais rentrer chez moi. Je ne souhaitais pas le voir. Mais ma force semblait annihilée par l'alcool.

_Lâches moi.

Il ne répondit pas, allant de plus en plus vite. Je me faisais enlever par celui que j'avais toujours aimé. Comment fuir celui qu'on aimerait ne jamais voir partir ?

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, reposes moi immédiatement.

_Le nom complet, bonne chance Eddie s'exclama Emmett.

Je sentis une nausée m'étreindre. Oh non ! Cette course n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

_Je dois descendre. Fais moi descendre.

Il s'exécuta alors que je déversais mon excès éthylique plus loin. Ecœurant. Fortement écœurant. Je détestais cette odeur, cette substance. C'était dégoûtant. En me redressant, je vis que nous étions dans le jardin des Cullen. Esmé n'allait pas apprécier. J'eus soudainement envie de rire. Rien pourtant ne me semblait amusant. Ils venaient de me sauver. Encore une fois. Alors que j'aurais souhaité me tirer une balle plutôt que de vivre cette situation. Et pourtant je riais. Emmett se joignit à moi.

_Alors Bella, bourrée ?

_Non, juste totalement dans les vappes.

Alice passa une main autour de ma taille, tentant de me faire avancer mais j'ébouriffai ses cheveux en épi.

_Tu es un lutin-hérisson m'exclamai-je, redoublant d'hilarité.

C'était totalement stupide. J'étais si pathétique. Le perron me parut si haut que j'en eus le vertige. Alice me souleva, et me déposa sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'Esmé apparut, je me jetais dans ses bras.

_Je t'aime bien Esmé le sais-tu ?

_Moi aussi ma chérie. Dis-moi, combien de verres as-tu avalé ?

Je pouffai stupidement avant de placer une main sur mes lèvres comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle me caressa la joue, doucement. Elle était si compréhensive.

_Deux…Et encore deux…Et…Trois…Et encore deux…

_Une sacrée cuite dis donc s'exclama Emmett en me faisant entrer.

La forte luminosité des lieux me fit plisser les yeux. C'était douloureux. Trop de lumière. Trop de voix, de bruits. Je souhaitais le calme, j'avais sommeil. Baillant, je me sentis de nouveau soulever.

_Je sais marcher.

_Pas dans cet état rétorqua-t-il.

Sa voix était si tendue, si forte et grave. Il contenait une sacrée colère. Je trouvais cela sacrément culotté de sa part. Il n'avait aucun droit sur moi.

_Oh ! Monsieur est en colère ! Monsieur le méchant Vampire est un rabat-joie.

_J'adore cette Bella, qu'en pensez-vous ? Tonna la voix d'Emmett.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse vu que nous étions arrivés à l'étage. Mais je me permis de hurler de toutes mes forces.

_Moi je l'adore. Moi !

Je partis d'un grand rire avant que les ténèbres ne me happent vers leur inconnu. Promptement, suavement, me faisant quitter les lieux, me faisant omettre ses bras.


	2. Sacrée Eternité

C'était comme avoir un marteau piqueur entre mes neurones qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Une satanée migraine, douloureuse, encombrante. Mes yeux peinaient à s'éveiller dû la luminosité ambiante. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi étais-je en si piètre état ? Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Je détestais cette sensation. Barbouillée, pâteuse. Comme une loque. Et cette forte odeur d'alcool, d'où provenait-elle ? Je me retournai et heurtai un sol dur. Aie ! Cela eut le mérite de m'éveiller totalement, me renseignant ainsi du fait que je n'étais pas chez moi. Pas dans ma chambre…Mais dans la sienne. Bon sang ! Rêvais-je ? Me pinçant discrètement, je me rendis compte que non. Tout était bien réel. Que faisais-je en ce lieu bon sang ? Je n'avais rien à faire en ce lieu. Depuis son retour à Forks, aucun lien ne nous unissait. Nous n'étions qu'amis. Du moins aussi amis que d'anciens amants pouvaient l'être.

Me relevant brusquement, je sentis la salle faire un tour complet. Oh oh ! Dure journée en perspective.

Je me laissai trainer vers sa salle de bain. Je connaissais les lieux par cœur, pour y être venue tant de fois, pour m'y être réveillée tant de fois. Le reflet que me renvoya la glace m'effraya légèrement. Etais-je passée sous un bus ? Ou un bulldozer ? Sûrement. Seuls cela pouvait expliquer mes immenses cernes, mes traits embrouillées, ma fadeur, ma pâleur. Et cette odeur constante d'alcool. D'où provenait-elle ? Les vampires ne buvaient pas…Les vampires…

Oh non ! Je n'avais pas osé. Je n'avais pas pu faire cela. Humant ma chemise, je grimaçais. Vraisemblablement oui. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ? Je n'avais jamais bu de ma vie. Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Justement rien. Depuis son départ, rien ne me passait plus par la tête. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, appréciant le contact froid, vivifiant. Se pouvait-il que Carlisle eut en sa possession des comprimés magiques anti-gueules de bois ? Je le bénirai. Empruntant une serviette sur l'étagère d'Edward, je savourai son odeur. Il avait toujours eu une splendide odeur. Bien trop enivrante et entêtante. Où était-il à propos ? D'ailleurs, je pouvais comprendre m'être bourrée, mais qu'avait-il avoir avec cela ? M'avait-il vu dans cet état ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Que je pouvais être stupide parfois.

Décidant de redevenir un semblant responsable, je quittai la chambre, arpentant, du moins je l'espérais, silencieusement les couloirs. Fait stupide ! Ils avaient du tous parfaitement percevoir ma grossière démarche. Je pris un grand soin de me tenir à la rampe, consciente que mon état n'était pas tout à fait stable.

J'eus à peine le temps de mettre un pied sur le plancher lorsqu'un cri strident me fit sursauter, réveillant vivement ma migraine.

_Bella !

J'eus l'impression que sa voix se répercutait sur chaque paroi de mon crâne en un inlassable écho. Bella…Bella…Bella… Bon sang ! Ne pouvait-elle pas murmurer ?

_Chut marmonnai-je.

Elle partit d'un grand rire qui prit quelques décibels de plus à mes oreilles. Je me tins la tête, espérant calmer la douleur.

_Toujours bourrée ? Hurla un Grizzli à mon oreille.

Je serrai étroitement la rampe pour ne pas m'effondrer. De la délicatesse Emmett…De la délicatesse. Ou du moins de la pitié. Il m'asséna une imposante tape sur l'épaule, me projetant contre le sol. Une nouvelle douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de mon coccyx. J'allais avoir de très nombreux bleus. Quant à mon cerveau, je doutais fortement de sa survie. Il me l'avait déchiqueté.

_Laissez la tranquille s'exclama une nouvelle voix qui se radoucit en venant à ma hauteur. Il s'agissait d'Esmé sans aucun doute. Elle était la seule à n'avoir ne serait qu'une once de compassion à mon égard. Elle me tendit une tasse d'un café fumant. Je la remerciai doucement, doutant fortement qu'elle m'ait entendu.

_Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? S'enquit-elle faiblement.

_Bien si ce n'est que la mort me parait être si attrayante en cet instant.

Elle eut un sourire à ma remarque alors que les doigts d'Emmett tapotaient la rampe en un staccato infernal. Il voulait me rendre chèvre à ce point.

_Cela va passer. Je n'ai jamais bu mais selon Carlisle cela passera expliqua alors Alice d'une voix moins chantante.

Je ne pris même pas le risque d'opiner, me contentant d'avaler une gorgée de l'amer breuvage. Je ne pus retenir une grimace. Je détestais le café. Il avait un affreux goût. Mais je dus avouer qu'il eut le mérite de dissoudre le léger brouillard de mes yeux. J'arrivai à percevoir ce qui m'entourait bien que cette migraine refusait de s'en aller. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. J'étais dans un bar, je buvais…Comment avais-je atterrit en ces lieux ?

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Questionnai-je.

Ils ne répondirent pas, et même le staccato d'Emmett cessa. J'en fus surprise. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arrêter l'avalanche Emmett ? Ce fut alors une puissante voix grave, forte qui me répondit.

_Bella, ravie de te revoir parmi nous !

Il parlait si fort, avec une certaine colère. Et malgré cela, malgré ma migraine, je reconnus de suite sa voix. Il était le seul à y mettre de telles inflexions. Le seul à avoir une telle voix, puissante et fascinante.

_Nous avions cru que ton coma durerait plus longtemps !

_Parles moins fort, je te prie murmurai-je.

_Pourquoi cela ? Après tout, l'alcool ne t'a-t-elle pas rendu plus…lucide ?

Je me relevai brusquement, rendant la tasse à Esmé avant de me diriger vers la porte. Il y fut avant moi, me bloquant l'accès de son bras. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos, son souffle contre mon cou et j'eus peur de perdre pied. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions été si proches l'un de l'autre. Si longtemps que son odeur ne m'avait totalement embaumé. Et si ce n'était sa main que j'apercevais contre la porte d'une blancheur saisissante, je l'aurais pris pour une illusion. Mon cœur s'affolait, j'en avais conscience et je le maudissais. Il révélait à Edward, ce que j'avais tant voulu lui taire depuis son retour.

_Laisses-moi m'en aller lui intimai-je avec une étonnante détermination. D'où me venait cet accès de courage ?

_Tu nous quittes déjà ? Sommes-nous de si mauvaise compagnie ?

Tant de tension émanait de lui. De la colère, une aura sombre et assez effrayante. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Avais-je dit quelque chose ? Même dans ce cas, il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère. Je n'étais pas lucide. J'ignorais ce que je faisais.

_Voyons Bella, restes un moment. Nous sommes tous impatients d'entendre ta prochaine lubie. Après les motos, la falaise, l'alcool, que reste-t-il ? Un soupçon de drogue.

Je me retournai véhément, à mon tour furieuse. De quel droit ? Au nom de quelle folie se pensait-il apte à me juger ? Au nom de quelle stupide « lubie » se pensait-il octroyer le rôle de juge ? Ses prunelles étaient si sombres. De l'onyx la plus pure qu'il soit. La plus belle qu'il soit.

_La drogue, j'ai déjà donné Edward. J'avais même ma propre marque d'héroïne ironisai-je.

Il demeura impassible bien que je perçus sa mâchoire se tendre. Il voulait tout entendre. Il voulait tout comprendre. Il attendrait. J'avais voulu tout comprendre et je n'avais eu droit à rien.

_Et même si la prostitution me paraissait amusante, tu n'en serais en rien concerner pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis rien pour toi Edward Cullen. Je fus ta distraction. Je fus ton passe-temps. Mais je ne fus, je ne le suis plus. A présent, ôtes ta main de cette porte et permets-moi quelque divertissements.

Un grondement s'éleva de son torse, et je cillai. Ainsi il était si…Animal. Si peu humain et pourtant il ne perdait en rien de son charme. Il ne perdait rien de son absolu charisme. Et même si j'aurais aimé avoir cette volonté pour me détourner, j'étais heureuse de n'avoir pas assez de courage pour lui tourner le dos. Même vampiriquement instable, Edward était splendide. Une de ses mains effleura ma joue avant de se poser de l'autre côté de la porte. J'étais entre ses mains, entre ses griffes. Il pouvait tout faire de moi. Je n'avais plus peur. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Peut-être aurait-ce été plus facile pour lui, pour moi, pour nous, de me mordre la première fois qu'il m'avait aperçut ? Peut-être tout cela, cette douleur, ce désarroi aurait pu être évité s'il avait laissé ce van me renversait, où ces hommes me tuaient ?

_Edward éloignes toi s'écria Emmett.

_ Ne t'en mêles pas Emmett répondit Rosalie.

Avait-elle si peu d'estime pour moi ? J'avais pourtant cru à notre retour qu'elle commençait à m'apprécier ou du moins qu'elle m'acceptait en tant que connaissance ? J'avais tout faux. Et puis d'un autre côté, peut-être avait-elle compris ma souffrance, elle savait que c'était ma seule délivrance…La mort. Il fut une époque où l'idée d'écourter ma vie me semblait si stupide. Je l'aimais bien trop. Et puis ma vie me fut enlevée. Edward s'en était emparé sans scrupule. Dans quel tribunal son crime serait jugé ? Il m'incendiait tout entière. Que voyait-il ainsi en moi ? Une paumée. Une pauvre fille ratée, suscitant la pitié. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Et ma migraine qui se poursuivait…

_Le danger t'intéresse Bella ? Cherches-tu quelques sensations fortes ? Je suis prêt à t'en procurer.

Il était toujours aussi dur, aussi énervé. Et plus il tentait de m'effrayer, de me morigéner, plus j'avais cette subite envie de le gifler, de saccager son si beau visage.

_Que cherches-tu tant Bella ? Cela te plaît-il d'inquiéter tes proches, tes amis, ceux qui, contrairement à toi, tient à toi ? Cela te plaît-il de torturer ton père, cet homme qui se bat chaque jour pour te construire un monde meilleur ? Cela te plaît-il de jouer avec le feu, insouciante de la peine que cela pourrait susciter à ta mère, t'attendant toujours en Floride, espérant toujours que tu la rejoindrais ?

Il haussait le ton de plus en plus à chaque réplique comme souhaitant l'imprimer dans ma tête. Comme si c'était fondamental pour lui que je retienne chacune de ces maudites paroles. Comme si je pouvais l'ignorer. Mes hallucinations auditives me suffisaient. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un double moralisateur.

_Que cherches-tu Bella ? Réponds-moi.

Je détournai les yeux. Je ne cherchais absolument rien. Il n'avait pas à savoir ce que je recherchais, ni ce que je souhaitais. Il n'avait qu'à me laisser tranquille, retourner à mon monde, à ma déprime. Qu'il me laisse m'en aller, était-ce trop lui demander ?

_Ne peux-tu pas faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé ? Crachai-je.

J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort mais j'en avais assez. Assez qu'il me traite comme si j'étais encore quelque chose à ses yeux. Comme si j'étais encore assez importante dans sa vie. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Je n'avais été qu'un simple passe-temps. Ses poings se serrèrent, j'entendis parfaitement ses ongles érafler sa peau granitique, si près de mes oreilles. Il se retenait. Il se retenait de me blesser.

_Vas-y Edward. Tues-moi. Nous en avons tous les deux très envie.

_Bella, ne le pousse pas dans ses retranchements me réprimanda Esmé.

Peu m'importait. Je voulais que ses yeux noirs assouvissent leurs désirs. Je voulais qu'il agisse, que pour une fois il soit assez franc avec lui-même. Je voulais juste que pour une fois, il n'eut plus à se retenir. Qu'il soit vraiment ce qu'il était en ma présence.

_Vas-y Edward. Mords-moi hurlais-je.

Je sentis mes joues s'humecter. Bon sang ! Pas maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je craque maintenant ? Je tenais si bien. Ma tête semblait vouloir imploser. Je vivais sûrement un cauchemar. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, blessé je le voyais par mes propos. Tout semblait figé. Eux sublimes statues, moi banale humaine.

_J'aurais aimé Bella que tu croies plus la vérité que les mensonges.

_Que cherches-tu tant Edward ? M'enquis-je, répétant ses propres termes.

Il délia les doigts, les approchant hésitant de ma joue, je détournai les yeux. Je refusais qu'il me touche. J'avais assez souffert.

_Je cherchais à te protéger. J'ai mentit pour te protéger...De moi. L'ultime danger.

_D'autres dangers te substituent.

Il serra de nouveau les poings, irradiant de colère.

_J'ai vu cela. Bella, que cherchais-tu à travers cela ? Murmura-t-il si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre. Et pourtant ces mots suintaient de fureur. Il m'en voulait. Il m'en voulait d'avoir été égoïste. D'avoir chamboulé son éternité. S'il souhaitait tant savoir ce que je cherchais, autant l'éclairer. Autant lui demander une quelconque contribution.

_Excuse moi Edward de t'avoir importuné avec mes « lubies ». Ton éternité se voit perturbé par un passe-temps. Je cherchais à m'en aller, à fuir cette douleur qui se nourrit de mon essence vitale. J'étais quelqu'un de stoïque avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie. Il a fallut que je te rencontre pour…Revivre totalement. Il a fallut que je m'attache à toi. Je cherchais à m'enfuir. Je ne voulais plus t'entendre, te sentir. Je ne voulais plus te voir. Tout cela parce que…Malgré ce que tu m'as dit dans cette foutue forêt, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je n'arrive pas à cesser de t'aimer, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir assez pour te haïr. Alors ce que je cherchais Edward en côtoyant ces dangers, je cherchais à t'oublier. Je cherchais la folie plutôt que mon obsession pour toi. Alors si tu as en toi, le foutu pouvoir de m'achever, fais-le. Parce que je ne cesserais de trouver un moyen de m'extirper de ce monde, quoique tu fasses pour m'en empêcher.

_Bella…tenta Alice.

_Non. Edward, fais-le. Aspire la seule chose qui t'est attiré en moi. Prends ce sang, je n'en veux pas.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage, provoquant la chamade de mon cœur. Allait-il vraiment me soigner ? Allait-il vraiment me permettre de rejoindre ce monde que je convoitais tant ? Allait-il me sauver ? Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, trop atteinte par l'adrénaline. Mais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, fut si salvateur. J'en avais presque oublié le goût, la texture, la fragrance. J'en avais presque oublié la sensation. Ses lèvres de marbres, lisses, parfaites s'emparaient des miennes avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi me torturait-il de nouveau ? Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Parce que j'aimais cette stupide illusion qu'il pouvait lui aussi désirer cela. Sa main glissa sur mon cour, m'alertant légèrement. Tentait-il de détourner mon attention, d'embrumer mon esprit alors qu'il assouvirait son plus grand désir ? Il se détacha alors comme pour répondre à ma question puis posa son front contre le mien.

_Je n'en ai que faire de ton sang. Sois mienne tout entière, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ?

_Parce que je suis trop lâche pour m'enfuir. Et que tu es le seul remède à ma blessure.

Il me serra alors fortement contre lui, humant ma fragrance, caressant de ses lèvres mes cheveux. Je n'arrivai pas y croire. Etait-il en train de me faire croire qu'il m'aimait toujours ? Etait-il en train de me dire qu'il souhaitait toujours de moi comme compagne ?

_Edward, je ne veux pas être juste une ligne dans ton livre murmurai-je.

_Je ne veux pas être rien dans ta vie répliqua-t-il.

Je me saisis alors tendrement de ses lèvres, m'attardant un moment sur ces dernières avant de répondre.

_Tu ne l'as jamais été.

_Tu ne le seras donc jamais répondit-il.

Fin.


End file.
